


Gotham’s Finest... Piece of Goth Ass

by MagicBrony6



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Raven (DCU), Cheating, Cock Worship, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Barbara Gordon, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Raven Has A Dump Truck Ass, Sexting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: Raven has been dating Barbara Gordon, AKA Batgirl, for around 8 months now. She loves her girlfriend, they’re happy but while Barbara is a full on lesbian... Raven is a bisexual. A woman’s hands and fingers are nice but Raven is in need of something... more filling.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Raven, Jim Gordon/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Gotham’s Finest... Piece of Goth Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is Teen Titans cartoon Raven aged up to be 20 years old here. Barbara is 22 and she can be any version of her you want her to be. Imagine this Raven looks like how the artist Shadbase or RavenRavenRaven would draw her and you get the gist of what her body looks like here.

Raven was walking down the sidewalk with Barbara Gordon, their hands locked in embrace. They where currently walking towards the home of Commissioner James “Jim” Gordon, the father of her red headed lover. She’d met Mr. Gordon a few times already but this was the first time she was visiting his home, rather than him visiting Raven’s apartment. She was glad that she was going to see Mr. Gordon again, though she was mostly happy to just be with Barbara. Crime fighting hasn’t left them much time to spend with one another. 

“I really hope my dad cleaned his place up.” Barbara said.

Raven giggled lightly “I’m sure it can’t be worse than some of the boys rooms in Titan Tower.” Raven half joked. Nothing could be worse than the toxic waste dump that was Beast Boy’s room, Raven was pretty sure about that. “It’ll be nice to see the place you grew up at.” Raven told Barbara.

Barbara scoffed “We hadn’t moved into this place till I was 9, the old apartment complex I lived in before was demolished.” Barbara told her girlfriend.

They arrived at the complex and walked up the stairs. They knocked on the door and were greeted by the sight of Commissioner Gordon smiling at his daughter and Raven.

“Barbara! Raven!” Jim Gordon hugged both young ladies. “It’s good to see you, come in.” He moved to the side to give the girls room to squeeze by. 

Barbara looked around the home and smiled. “Wow Dad, I’m surprised I can see the floor!” Barbara exclaimed. “The lack of case files and beer cans really helps make this place feel more homey.” Barbara joked.

Gordon rolled his eyes. “Oh HA HA! Yeah laugh it up and I’ll keep all the deserts to myself.” 

Raven was happy to see Barbara and her dad get along so well, makes her jealous sometimes. Mr. Gordon asked her if she wanted a beer and she politely declined, she was a lightweight so alcohol was the last thing she wanted. She suddenly felt herself getting hot so she asked where the bathroom was. Jim told her, she thanked him and she went inside. Raven splashed some cold water on her face and stood there gripping the sink for support. 

Raven sighed. “This needs to stop.” Raven whispered to herself. She felt her nether region begin to ache. The demon goth girl was tempted to touch herself but she restrained herself. This was getting out of hand, her urges were too much. Raven loved Barbara and the sex was fantastic, but where as Barb was a lesbian... Raven was bisexual. She’d already been going on a 5 month dry spell when she started dating Barbara and now it’s been over a year since the last time she had been with a man. Don’t get Raven wrong Barbara satisfied her, but it seems her demon side was in need. A woman’s hands weren’t going to cut it anymore, Raven’s demon side was screaming at her, begging her to get a nice thick cock to stuff her.

“Raven! You okay?!” Barbara asked.

Raven composed herself and walked out of the bathroom. Hopefully she’d be able to get through this dinner without a million trips to the bathroom. It was times like this she wished she wore her cloak, she’d love to be able to hide her flushed face from everyone. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom in order to help set up the table. Her, Barbara and Mr. Gordon made small talk while they prepared the table. It was all going well, no urges and just a happy smile on her best girl’s face. The small talk continued and luckily, when Jim Gordon asked Raven how work was going, she had a cover story. She couldn’t tell him that’s he wasn’t a telemarketer, superhero was to be kept a secret of course. She does wonder how no one notices that Raven, the Teen Titan, and Raven Roth were the same person. Did the lack of a cloak and leotard really change that much? She figured it didn’t matter.

James Gordon was happy when they finished setting up the table, and right on time too, since dinner was ready. His famous lasagna! Well, infamous up until he finally opened up a proper cook book... the Gordon Lasagna Special needed work. Now it was perfect though and Barbara could stop getting on his case about his cooking. They spent the next hour eating dinner and talking. It was nice seeing Raven and Barbara’s relationship going strong. Raven may be a bit quiet and a little freaky at times, but she made Barb happy. The 45 year old man was starting to yawn, it was 9 PM already. Gordon got up and went to his recliner, his favorite spot in the whole apartment. 

Barbara was in the kitchen cleaning, even though Jim said there was no need. He was never the most clean person to begin with. Raven walked in and asked if he had any lotion, he told her it was above the living room mirror. He soon felt a stir in his loins, as he unintentionally now had a clear view of Raven from the back. Jim considered himself a gentleman. He respected women and was far from being a a horn dog but he was still a straight male, and he had to admit Raven looked great from the back. He’d noticed before that she had a very voluptuous body and who wouldn’t notice, The jeans she was wearing right now hugged her huge ass and Gordon couldn’t help but stare. He stopped himself after a bit though. This was his daughter’s girlfriend for Christ’s sake! Gordon felt ashamed at having stared at Raven like that and he was even more ashamed at how his cock became hard during it all. Gordon got up and went to the bathroom.

Raven wasn’t blind nor was she ignorant. She knew she had a great body and she could see in the mirror that Jim Gordon was ogling her butt. “Can’t blame him, I guess.” Raven whispered. She sighed and moved to the kitchen to see what Barbara was up to. Raven poked her head in. “Hey babe, how’s it going in here?” She asked Barbara.

Barbara was shuffling through her fathers kitchen supplies and she noticed her dad was running out of dish soap, dish pods, etc. “Gotta head to the store real quick, dad’s running out of stuff here.” Raven asked her if she wanted her to come with, but she said it was fine. “Just relax, the stores just across the street.” She told her girlfriend.

Raven stretched and yawned. “Okay, seeya when you get back.” Raven smiled when Barb gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Barbara left out the door and Raven was left to her thoughts. She was feeling a bit tired and figured a bit of cold water would wake her up, so she walked towards the bathroom. The goth opened the bathroom door and the sight she was greeted to, shocked her to say the least. There in the bathroom was her girlfriend’s father Jim Gordon... beating his meat! He hadn’t noticed her yet and Raven just stood there at the doorway staring. Her first instinct should have been to run, but her eyes stayed locked onto the man meat that was being stroked by the middle aged man in front of her.

Jim Gordon was glad to have a chance to relieve himself. Raven’s body was something else, even a man his age had to admit that she made for one hell of a bombshell goth girl. He knew this was wrong, she was his daughters girlfriend, but as a man who’s gone the last year and a half without a woman he needed this. He was still going at it when he heard a noise to his side. He immediately let go of his cock when he noticed it was Raven herself, looking at him. Jim grabbed his pants and fumbled trying to put them on quickly, “Raven! Jesus, I didn’t see you there.” He stammered.

Raven was brought out of her little trance. The young goth shook her head and walked out the bathroom and closed the door for Jim. He must be so embarrassed and she stood there staring like a dumbass. “I’m sorry Mr. Gordon!” Raven apologized. Raven covered her face with her hands, “I didn’t know you were in there.” She explained.

Jim Gordon walked out of the bathroom, clearly embarrassed. He was tempted to shoot his own leg just for being stupid enough to masturbate while his daughter and her girlfriend where in the home. “I am SO sorry you had to see that.” He apologized.

Raven scratched the back of her head and replied, “Hey it’s your home, I should’ve knocked so it’s not a big deal.” She told him. Raven couldn’t even look Gordon in the eye as she said that. She was still a bit shocked from having seen him with his cock out but she had to admit that was some prime man meat. Raven felt a bit dirty saying such a thing about Barbara’s dad, but he was packing a pecker that’d put most men to shame. The goth hero really needed to get her mind off of her girlfriend’s dads dick, so she walked over to the kitchen for some water. Raven was positive that she was the source of Jim Gordon’s sudden need for relief, which she won’t lie was kind of flattering. Still, she was hoping to leave soon in order to get away from the awkwardness that now plagued the apartment. Her hopes were answered when Barb walked trough the door carrying a bag of various kitchen supplies. 

“Hey dad! Got you some stuff from the store.” Barbara said.

Gordon sighed, “you didn’t have to do that Barbara, I’m capable of doing it myself.” He told his daughter.

Barbara scoffed, “Yeah Sure you can... but will you?” She questioned. She was happy to see her dad laugh at her calling him out.

Raven felt the awkward tension dissipate now that Barbara was back, she could always count on her baby to come in the Nick of time. Raven was happy to hear Barb tell her dad that they should probably get going. Good now we can forget about this and move on, Raven thought.

The girls left and began their walk to Barbara’s apartment. Raven was happy to be out of there, hopefully next time there’s no awkward situations. Barbara was talking to Raven but she was so lost in thought, all she heard was something about her dad and a phone. 

“That’s nice sweetie.” Raven responded.

The girls arrived at Barbara’s apartment and they chilled for a bit before Raven decided to return to her own apartment. Luckily for both of them, Ravens apartment was in the neighboring apartment complex. She was beat so she laid in the bed for a bit. Relaxing in your own bed was the best, the goth heroine stretched out in her bed and yawned. Raven grabbed her phone and that’s when she got a fun idea. Raven got out of bed and went to her drawer of clothing, picking out Barbara’s favorite shirt of hers. She held up the shirt in front of her, “Goth Milk.” Raven said with a smug smile on her face.

Raven knew Barbara would love what she’s about to do so, with a bit of excitement filling her, she removed her current clothing and put on the Goth Milk shirt and nothing else. Raven’s shirt hugged her tight, the fabric barely able to contain her massive jugs. Raven was glad she inherited her looks and figure from her mother. Raven walked to her bathroom with a little jump in her step. Wearing only a single shirt and nothing else, no pants, underwear or bra... made her lust begin to creep out. The big tit goth had a huge grin on her face as she used her mirror to take multiple pictures of herself and in multiple poses for Barbara’s viewing pleasure. Once she was done with her little photo session, she typed in Gordon and sent them. Raven plopped onto her bed and giggled like a schoolgirl, the anticipation was killing her.

“Once Barbara gets a load of those... she’ll rush right over here.” Raven whispered. 

Raven waited for a bit but didn’t get a response. 5 minutes passed and Raven wondered if Barb had seen them. “Maybe she’s sleeping?” Raven asked herself. She checked her messages to check if Barbara had seen them and strangely enough, she didn’t see the sent pics in her and Barbara’s message history. She wondered why they weren’t sent, but to her own horror(and not much scares this half breed) the pics were sent to Gordon... James Gordon!! “OH FUCK!” Raven yelled. When the hell did his phone number get in-? Then before Raven could finish that thought, she remembered. “Phone, Dad” Barbara was telling Raven she put her Dad’s phone number into her contacts! Raven got up out of bed and began pacing.

She was freaking out of course... I mean she just sent practically nude pics to her girlfriends’ dad! She jumped when she heard the text message ding come from her phone. She slowly grabbed her phone and hesitated looking at it. She squinted and turned her eyes to the phone screen and sure enough it was James Gordon. She dropped the phone on the bed and covered her face, “Fuck! Of course he texts me.” She said, clearly frustrated. Gordon texted her, which means he saw the pics. She faced the music and looked at the text and it read: “Guessing that was for Barbara?” James texted with a laughing emoji at the end. Raven was mortified, but she responded. “Yes, I’m so sorry.” She texted simply. He responded soon after telling her it was fine. She was glad he was being cool about the situation. She was glad that was resolved as quick as it was, she wasn’t sure how many awkward moments between her girlfriends’ dad and herself she could take. 

Raven got into her Pajama’s and got under her covers. It was about a half hour later when she got another text, looking at it she saw it was from Jim again. It said, “I just have to say, you look good in that shirt”. Raven was a both shocked and flattered by the text. She certainly didn’t expect her girlfriends middle aged dad to compliment her dirty pics. She knew he found her attractive, he definitely wasn’t the first father to feel that way about their child’s attractive lover. Him texting it outright was unexpected, but she felt the urge to reply back. “Thanks Mr. Gordon, suppose this makes up for the bathroom fiasco.” She texted half jokingly.

A ding came once more, Raven checked it immediately. “That’s one way to look at it.” Jim replied. A minute passed before another text came, “want me to delete them?” Gordon asked in text. 

Raven was conflicted. She wasn’t sure how she wanted to respond. 1. Those pics were meant for Barb, 2. This was her Barbara’s dad and 3. She was well aware of how wrong this was. Raven took a minute to think it over before she replied, “No. Keep them”. 

“You sure?” Gordon asked in text.

Raven responded with a half joke. “Just don’t do anything naughty with them.” Raven texted him. 

“No promises.” Jim texted back.

Raven sent back a laughing face emoji... but she knew the truth. Jim Gordon, her lovers own father, was most likely stroking his cock at this very moment. She decided it was best not to dwell on it, it was just a few harmless pictures for a lonely man. The goth demon decided to let her mind relax so sleep could take her.

Morning arrived and the sun was shining, except for in Ravens room. Black Walls & curtains left no room for sunlight in the young goth woman’s morning routine. I know right, darkness and gloom... typical goth. Raven showered, dressed and ate her breakfast of coffee and toast before heading outside. She was glad to be back in her hero garbs. “Dark cloak and leotard, how I missed you.” Raven said out loud. Crime was on the low today but it had been like that for a while. The combined effort of Batman, Robin and Batgirl was already a fearsome combo but adding in Raven was overkill. Batman wasn’t happy when Raven started dealing with crime in Gotham, but she moved here now so what else was she to do? Gotham wasn’t used to having a superhero with legitimate superpowers and Batman certainly wasn’t used to having a hero in the city who wasn’t part of his team. Raven refused to take orders from  
Batman, stating that just because she lives here doesn’t mean he controls how she operates. Batman begrudgingly accepted her presence here. 

The crime bosses here already had trouble with the Bat family and she just made things even worse for them. A magical girl who could phase through gunfire, teleport and use various degrees of magic was too much for the criminals in this town. Batman wasn’t too happy with her going solo in Gotham but even she needed help when the Joker was concerned. Man was so insane and unpredictable, he even caught her off guard. She thanked her lucky stars that Joker was still in Arkham. 

Raven stopped a few muggings and a potential car wreck, but the city was quiet today. She ran into Batgirl during her patrol of the city and the two heroines made sure to put on an act for any onlookers. They pretended to butt heads about anything when they met, but of course it was all fake. Batgirl let her know quickly that Mr. Gordon wanted them over for movie night. Raven was now in her apartment, dreading the upcoming visit to Jim Gordon’s place. Looking back on it, she should have let him delete the pics of her.

Raven sighed, “another awkward night at commissioner Gordon’s... yippee.” Raven said with fake enthusiasm. 

Night rolled around quickly and Raven was off to Gordon’s apartment. Barbara had arrived there before her with a few Redbox movies in hand, but the only one she was interested in was the romance one. She wasn’t going to say that around Mr. Gordon though. Barbara had already given her enough shit when they first went on a theater date and Raven picked a sappy romance movie over the numerous horror movies. She could still hear the sound of Barbara’s laughter and teasing. Raven kicked herself mentally for jumping at the opportunity to watch Chemical Hearts. 

“Alright girls! What’s the movie gonna be?” Gordon asked. He picked up the movies, “will it be Love Simon, Avengers Endgame or one of my faves... Alien?” 

Barbara immediately chimed in, “No horror movies dad!” She exclaimed. She looked at Raven with a smug face, “She doesn’t like horror movies.” Barbara explained.

“Really?” Gordon asked, surprised. 

Raven just groaned and sat down on the couch. They decided on Avengers, so everyone moved to the couch and watched the movie. Barbara asked Raven to get her a pillow since she was laying on the ground. Raven got up and went to the bedroom and grabbed a pillow, next to the bed though she saw a trash can filled with used tissue and lotion on the night stand next to the bed. “Ugh. I knew I should’ve told him to delete the pics.” Raven whispered to her self. She walked back out and handed the pillow to Barbara. They continued watching the movie, Barbara laid in front of the couch and Jim sat next to her on the couch. Raven was enjoying the movie... until she felt a hand on her thigh. Was Jim Gordon really doing this right now, with his daughter right in front of them?!

“Here comes Captain America!” Barbara cheered.

Raven was relieved to see that Mr. Gordon removed his hand once Barbara spoke. This 46 year old man was really making a move on his daughters girl. Raven couldn’t even really be mad, she shouldn’t have let him keep the pictures. He must expect something to come out of all this after everything that’s happened between them. She looked towards him and noticed his face was filled with guilt, his aura was exuding it. She felt bad for letting this happen, even worse for wanting it to go even just a smidge further. Raven looked to Barbara and saw she was still very hooked on the movie, so the half demon decided to make a move of her own. 

Gordon was filled with nothing but guilt now, he’d just made a pass at Raven. What the fuck was he thinking?! He felt awful, he felt horny and he felt... a hand on his crotch? He looked down to see Raven’s hand on his package. He gulped and looked towards the purple haired goth and found that she wasn’t even looking his way. He had to hold in a groan as she began to rub his dick through his jeans.

Raven was going to let it end after a few seconds but she was enjoying this. The thrill of potentially getting caught, the feeling of a large cock warming up her palm and the look on Gordon’s face as he tried to not make any noise. Raven removed her hand after a minute, much to Jim’s disappointment. Raven smirked, spotted a random pen on the table next to Jim and decided to have some more fun. She crawled over his lap pretending to need the pen and now her ass was in his face. She gave it a little shake and giggled lightly. Raven saw him reaching for her cheeks and swatted his hand away. This was probably torture for him, she had an ass you could bounce quarters off of and she knew it... Barbara’s done it before. Raven sat down regularly again. The movie was over eventually and Barbara looked like she was about to pass out. 

Barbara yawned, completely unaware of what’s been going on. “Dad, can you give (yawn) Raven a ride to her place?” Barbara asked her dad. She laid her head down on the pillow and was about ready to fall asleep. She didn’t see how Raven and Jim looked at each other.

Jim placed a kiss on Barbara’s forehead. “I’ll make sure she gets home, I got some stuff to do back at the station so I won’t be home till later tomorrow.” Jim told her. 

“Thanks dad.” Barbara said as she fell asleep.

Raven and Jim walked to the police car that belonged to the older man. Once inside the two immediately locked lips, had their hands all over each other and weren’t in the mood to stop. Jim pawing at any piece of Raven he could get to form her ass, to her huge tits and even her hair. Her hair felt so smooth and silky. The two of them tongue wrestled for a bit, their moans and lip smacking filling the car. Raven wasn’t too surprised to find that Jim was still fairly muscular. Pecks and abs didn’t pop out of a suit like other men she knows but Jim clearly still hit the gym. Jim Gordon was busy giving her neck kisses while fondling one of her breasts. The older had never been with a woman who’s breast were this big, so he was focusing plenty on them.

“Oh Mr. Gordon.” Raven moaned out.

“Call me Jim, Raven.” Jim told the young goth between his kisses.

Raven smiled, “Jim... we can’t stay here Jim.” Raven told him. She knew they needed a proper room to continue this. “My place.” She said.

Neither of them were happy having to stop but they needed to get to a room. Jim Gordon gave Raven a quick kiss on the lips and a firm smack on her large behind before sitting properly to drive. Raven decided to play around while they where driving to her place. She shoved her breasts to the right side of his face and Jim responded by giving one of her nipples a little nibble. Raven hissed in pleasure as he did that. She rubbed his dick through his jeans and gave Jim quick pecks on his cheek and lips while they drove. They arrived at Raven’s apartment complex and got out of the car as quick as they could, running up to the apartment as fast as they could.

Raven unlocked her apartment door and once inside the two immediately began helping the other remove their clothes. The two of them were soon topless and Raven worked on getting those pants off. Once she dropped Gordon’s pants his 11 inch thick cock sprung out, already rock hard and ready to go. Jim pushed her onto the bed and Raven was happy with a bit of forcefulness. Jim crawled on top of her and continued were they left off, his tongue and lips all over her. Raven, meanwhile, was stroking his dick and seeing all the sticky precum drip out. 

“God you’re so damn beautiful Raven.” Gordon said with heavy breathes.

Raven smiled, receiving a compliment was always nice. “You’re no slouch, that’s for sure Jim.” Raven pointed out.

Now that both of them where butt naked and in a bed, it was time to get to the main event. 

“Jim! Don’t keep me waiting!” Raven demanded. Her demands were met as Gordon lifted her hips and positioned his cock at her love tunnels entrance. Raven bit her lip in anticipation and after a few seconds she felt Jim’s cock slowly enter her. “Aaah... Jim I- OH YES!” She yelled as she was stuffed with 11 inches of rock hard flesh. Jim gave her a second to let her get used to his size before he steered moving. “Oh... mmm right there James.” Raven said, pleasure taking over her body. 

Jim couldn’t believe this was happening, yet here he was balls deep in Raven. Raven, his daughters girlfriend... but right now she was his. She was his for the whole night and he was taking advantage. Slow thrusts felt nice but he needed to move faster. He lowered himself onto her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and after a few more moments he started increasing his speed. “Raven... Oh Fuck, you’ve made this old man so happy.” He told her.

“I think you’d be happy if you were pounding me good.” Raven said. She gripped onto Jim harder and told him to go fast, REALLY FAST. He happily obliged her and began making quick and hard thrusts into her young cunt. 

The sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed throughout the apartment. Raven grunted in pleasure with almost each thrust. She love feeling his big balls smack her ass and she loved how full she felt. Jim wasn’t some young sidekick or hero who was just about as new to this stuff as she was, Jim was an experienced man and it felt as such. He knew what he doing and Raven enjoyed every second of it. They continued with this position for a bit longer before Jim suggested she get on all fours. Raven was happy to do as he said. She positioned her self doggy style and began shaking her ass a little, prompting Jim to give her rear a firm smack. She even began to booty clap(Barbara taught her that). Jim gave her ass numerous slaps and even bit down hard on one of her ass cheeks. “AAAHHH!! Shit, Jim hurry!” Raven begged. She couldn’t wait.

Raven screamed in pleasure as Jim plunged in balls deep immediately. He gripped her hips and started clapping her cheeks himself. He wasn’t being slow at all, pumping his fuck stick in and out of her as fast as he could. Raven’s groans and grunts got very guttural. “James.. Jim.. OH JIM!!” 

Jim kept pounding Raven for a good 10 minutes before he felt his balls tighten. “Raven, I’m Cumming!” Jim warned.

“Me too, Inside... DO IT INSIDE!!” Raven demanded. 

“You on the pill?!” He felt compelled to ask, but he knew it wouldn’t make a difference though. He needed to nut and he had a sweet goth honeypot to do it in. He was not wasting that opportunity. 

“No! It’s okay though- ugh- JUST DO IT!” Raven said between grunts. She hadn’t been taking the pill since she began dating Barbara, lesbians can’t impregnate each other after all. She didn’t know if today was a safe day but she didn’t care. She needed a load of hot thick baby batter in her and given how big Jim’s balls where, it was gonna be a hell of a filling. “Let’s risk it Jim, empty those balls!”

Jim pounded her goth pussy as fast as he could, feeling his climax reaching. He gripped her hips hard and slammed into the young woman.

“AAAAHHHH!!” Raven screamed with all that her lungs could manage. She felt her womb filling with thick, sticky cum and that’s when she felt her demonic senses kick in. Luckily Gordon was behind her or he’d have seen her with 4 red eyes and sharp teeth for a couple seconds. Raven shuddered as Jim slowly took his cock out of her. She collapsed on the bed and Jim followed seconds after. Raven felt Jim’s cum exit her pussy and run down her pink lips. Her own demon half just told her she’s been bred. Jim Gordon just impregnated Raven the superhero. 

The two of them didn’t have the energy to think about the consequences of their actions. Sleep was needed and they were in each other’s arms as they drifted off.

The following morning Barbara woke up and realized she was still at her dads place. He was nowhere to be seen so she called Raven to see if she made it home okay. 

“Hey Barb, morning.” Raven said through the phone.

Barbara was happy to hear Raven’s voice. “Glad you made it home okay, also have you seen my dad?” Barbara asked. “He isn’t here.” She stated.

“He told me and you that he was heading to the office after he dropped me off... haven’t seen him since.” Raven explained.

“Ah makes sense, I’m heading to work after I get clothes from my place, love you.” Barbara told her girlfriend.

Raven giggled, “thanks, love you too Barbara.” Raven said.

The phone call ended and Raven went back to hissing and grunting in pain and pleasure. Right now the young woman was still in bed with Jim Gordon and was having her first anal fucking. “Shit Jim, you couldn’t have stopped while I was talking to your DAUGHTER!?” Raven screamed. The only response Raven got was Jim plowing her ass even faster while his breath got ragged. Ravens eyes went wide as she felt his cock twitch. “Don’t you DARE!” Raven yelled. She was soon in shock as she felt Jim’s cum release and begin filling her Colon. She rubbed her abused ass while she saw Jim lay down with a smile on his face. “Fuck you Jim, my ass hurts!” She berated him. She blushed once he gave her a kiss on the cheek though.

Jim got up after a few minutes, he had work after all. They both agreed that they didn’t want this to end. They both took a shower and began their days. Jim went to work and Raven went out patrolling the city. 

Three weeks passed since then and Barbara had yet to find out what transpired between her girlfriend and her own father. Barbara was actually just dropping by her dads apartment to drop off a large coffee from McDonald’s. She placed it on his home desk.

“Here you go dad, love you.” Barbara said and the shave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

Jim was happy his daughter was so thoughtful. “Love you too pumpkin.” He said to her. He asked her why she was so chipper today and she told him she had a date night with Raven. “That sounds great honey bun.” Jim said.

Barbara left and Jim leaned back in his chair. Moaning and groaning as his body experienced the pleasures only a man could feel. Sucking and slurping sounds were among his own and Jim looked down and smiled at Raven, who was busy giving him one hell of a titty fuck/blow job. Raven and Jim where celebrating the good news. Jim looked at his desk as Raven was gagging on his shaft, and on the desk was a certain paper. A hospital patients medical file, one that showed proof of a 3 weeks pregnant Raven Roth. Jim filed the paper, leaned back and enjoyed his future baby mommy’s lips around his cock. A beautiful daughter, gorgeous lover and a baby on the way? Things where looking good for James Gordon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked how this one came out, but I want to know what you all think so please comment. Let me know if you might be interested in seeing more of Jim Gordon with other female DCU characters. Similar to how I have the Weselton oneshots. Starting to think I have a thing for older man with younger woman stuff. Well, that’s it. Raven is the best DC Comics Waifu!


End file.
